heroesthefallfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Three
Kapital Airport, New Babylon Curtis 'Teddy' Bentley walked slowly through the black, metallic, tiled hallways of one of the new world's most active airports on Earth. There was the crisp smell of steel rising from his every step, each footfall reverberating throughout the vacant private loading gate. he walked forward into a part of the corridor completely comprised of steel-enforced glass, allowing him to peer down the 300 foot distance to the main lobby below. There were countless civilians, bustling about with their brownish and yellow stained tags attached to their collars or suitcases. The lines, too, were countless, with at least a thousand black-clad Ostgruppen police officers positioned at various checkpoints, all the tall, dark, obelisks of men openly armed and hostile as they searched each and every ongoing or off going passenger. Though security was entirely visible with hardly any secrets, Curtis' instinct told him that it was far tighter than any transportation facility on the planet. Shifting his vision to the glass panel above him, he realized that the ceiling of the airport was pocked with guard posts and unmanned turrets. Clearly, the Eternal Reich didn't trust its populace. "Herr Bentley, halt." Curtis, temporarily enraptured by the sheer magnitude of the logistical masterpiece around him, mentally jumped in surprise. His focus returning, he slipped a black gloved hand into his coat pocket, producing a black book with a red swastika emblazoned upon its cover. The checkpoint officer took it with a purely deadpan expression on his face. "Your business, Agent?" Bentley adjusted his suit jacket, "Not disclosed as of yet, acting on orders to investigate an unspecified incident in Sinister Empire controlled Korea. Likely to be insurgent related activity." Lifting his left eyebrow slightly, the checkpoint officer indicated interest, briefly breaking his visage of clear indifference. "Very good. You may proceed." The officer looked back at the search crew, giving them a fair shake of the head. Every once in a while, Curtis' security clearance actually went through. Nodding in approval, Curtis strode through the checkpoint, embarking on The Bureau's private airline. "Also, Agent, I was instructed to give you this." Bentley turned and accepted a heavy manila envelope from the checkpoint officer. "Your eyes only, as instructed." Curtis turned back towards his destination and opened the envelope. In bright red letters read "Threat Assessment: Alpha, handle with caution." In black print below it read the name of Curtis' mark. Mia Ko. ' North Eastern Amerika' A black boot on burning earth. Tiny specs of white waltzing across the sheen of a well polished exterior. The strangely sensuous and faintly delectable smell of burning flesh. All these things reminded the Red Skull of times long past. Of the Southern Ukraine. Of the Caucasus. The Volga. The Steppes. Moscow. Moments in history of great importance to him. This purification was like those moments. Only better. The Red Skull allowed a slight curve to form on his upper lip as he sniffed the ash filled air. These creatures immolating before him were minuscule in comparison to the greater cause...the cause which all the Skulls, all the true Fuhrers, had desired. However small the sacrifice of these subservient creatures must be, every great endeavour must begin with a promise for what is to come. That promise being the return of the Ubermensch. The Red Skull's predecessor had paved the road but had refused to tread upon it. He had become content with the mere death of a man with a shield, the final roadblock...and thus refused the road to Rome. ''"Subtle as usual, aren't we?" '' Skeletal eyes darted to the domed head of Mysterio. It seems this alliance had caused a slight pretense of familiarity between the two. Red Skull disliked that terribly. ''Do not make friends with your food. '' That being thought, though, Mysterio was an absolutely necessary asset and as such, would be treated as one. At least, until he becomes another roadblock to the ascension of the Reich Eternal. "Hmp. Subtlety is for the likes of the Untermensh, Herr Mystery. Though there is a certain art to it all." A burning hand reached for the Red Skull's boot, failing to grasp it. The Skull countered with a quick smashing of its fingers. The burnt appendage broke in two as flesh gave way to flame. "There is no reason their families be separated in their moment of ascension." Suddenly, the atmosphere of the situation changed entirely as a gust of wind brought forth a costumed individual. A hero. Red Skull's expression returned from its smile, taking on a frown. He returned the wave. ''Got any beauty tips for someone who's starting to get up there in age." '' "Decapitation is merely one form of constructive evolution. The survival of the Superior. When one is no longer viable, he is eliminated, with something greater taking his place." Calculating his adversary's movement, he threw out a fist, knocking the incredibly fast hero to the ground, if only temporarily. "As for your aging...well...there is only one true cure for that, Amerikan." Red Skull grasped the hero's jawbone with the intent of ripping it from its place. Category:Updates Category:Created by CommanderQ